Lo que soy
by Shamadi1996
Summary: -Cuando tu pasado es una hoja en blanco te preguntas constantemente quien eres…. Cuando las respuestas llegan a ti te preguntas cuál es tu propósito…. Y cuando tu propósito no es el correcto tu vida se sume en la profunda oscuridad- ¿Quién soy?... ¿cuál es mi propósito en la vida?...Me he hecho esa pregunta miles de veces a lo largo de mi vida "Esto es lo que soy" ZoRo Ro
1. Prologo

**°° Lo que soy °°**

Prologo

_-Cuando tu pasado es una hoja en blanco te preguntas constantemente quien eres…._

_Cuando las respuestas llegan a ti te preguntas cuál es tu propósito…._

_Y cuando tu propósito no es el correcto tu vida se sume en la profunda oscuridad-_

¿Quién soy?... ¿cuál es mi propósito en la vida?...Me he hecho esa pregunta miles de veces a lo largo de mi vida… no tengo padres… no tengo hermanos…. No tengo novio…. En resumen no tengo familia… mi vida se ha reducido al hospicio en el que viví hasta los 18 años, el departamento en la calle más despoblada de la cuidad y mi trabajo como secretaria del presidente de la agencia de diseño y publicidad "DezainMorgen"* no es un mal trabajo en realidad la agencia es la mejor del país, pero mi jefe es sumamente molesto, todo el tiempo grita y cualquier cosa le irritaba sobremanera y no conforme con eso el destino decidió darme algún tipo de enfermedad rara, hay momentos en los que tengo ataques de ansiedad y es muy vergonzoso soy la rarita de la oficina aunque sinceramente eso no es como que me importe mucho, el jefe no me ha corrido porque hago muy bien mi trabajo y porque si no estoy yo la empresa se iría al carajo pues soy la que hace su trabajo, muchas veces he pensado que odio mi vida pero ciertamente no es como que con odiarla pueda cambiar algo. Tengo 21 años y hace soy secretaria hace 3 años, se preguntaran ¿porque no has subido de puesto? Bueno para subir debes tener buena presentación , caerle bien a la gente, tener buen porte, buen habla y hacer tu trabajo de forma excelente, yo hago bien mi trabajo pero no tengo buena presentación-mi cabello es de un color negro apagado lo tengo largo hasta la cintura aunque siempre lo llevo recogido, mi piel es morena mi busto pronunciado y mis caderas no tan anchas no hay una proporción buena en mi cuerpo además de que siempre lo cubrió con ropa holgada, mi rostro es normal ojos grandes de color azul apagado los cuales son opacados aún más por los grandes lentes que necesito para ver, boca pequeña con labios gruesos y nariz pequeña con poco volumen. No le caigo bien a la gente porque siempre les digo la verdad de las cosas fríamente no tengo buen porte pues no vengo de una prestigiosa familia y me trabo constantemente con las palabras, lo único bien es mi trabajo lo hago de forma excelente aunque este mal que yo misma lo diga, pero es la realidad. Por esas razones es que mi puesto en esta oficina sigue siendo el de la secretaria rara pero eficiente del presidente de "DezainMorgen".

En estos meses hemos estado muy ocupados en la agencia pues vienen fechas importantes y tenemos pedidos aún más importantes, mi trabajo últimamente ha sido muy agotador, pero eso no es lo quiero contarles, hace una semana sucedió algo totalmente extraño y se han ido sucediendo cosas del mismo tipo a lo largo de la semana… hoy me estoy enterando que mi vida ya no es como era hasta ahora y que posiblemente pronto sepa quién soy realmente…


	2. Chapter 1 El paquete

Jueves 26 de septiembre de 2013

6:30 de la mañana

P'rip P'rip P'rip P'rip… el sonido de la alarma me despertó de golpe me levante rápidamente otra vez había tenido ese sueño…. Aunque mi cerebro ya estaba olvidándolo jamás podía recordarlo pero siempre sentía esa misma sensación de angustia, enojo y sed de venganza era extrañamente inexplicable pero después de un rato lo terminaba olvidando. Me senté en la cama y baje primero la pierna derecha gire el rostro hacia la izquierda para observar por la ventana era un día extrañamente nublado suspire y termine de bajar la pierna izquierda para levantarme, estire mi cuerpo como un gato recién levantado y camine en dirección al baño el cual estaba a los pies de la cama frente a esta, entre y enjuague mi boca me mire en el espejo y no pude evitar suspirar nuevamente, me di la vuelta y empecé a desvestirme perezosamente cuando termine me metí en la ducha cerré los ojos y abrí la llave del agua fría cualquier persona abriría el agua caliente pero ciertamente yo prefería bañarme con agua fría pues con el agua caliente después me daba más frió si es raro pero esa es mi naturaleza enjabone mi cuerpo y me tome mi tiempo para hacerlo tome el shampoo con olor a Jazmín y masajee mi cabello lentamente, cuando termine enjuague mi cabello, mi cuerpo y Salí me envolví en una toalla de color azul oscuro camine fuera del baño y me dirigí al pequeño closet de madera revolví insistentemente y era inútil no encontraba nada que ponerme y no, no es el típico decir de las chicas normales es que ciertamente había olvidado lavar la ropa y no había nada acorde a lo que siempre ocupaba para poder ponerme, al final lo único medianamente decente que encontré fue un pantalón de mezclilla entubado no muy pegado pero a como normalmente ocupaba la ropa si se veía distinto solo encontré una blusa blanca de tirantes y una chaqueta de cuero negra que era unas 2 tallas más grande que la que debería usar no tuve más remedio y me vestí con eso, me senté en el tocador y peine mi rebelde cabello negro trate de sonreír pero me fue inútil así que me limite a ponerle los grandes anteojos me levante y puse los zapatos cerrados de tacón bajo, Salí de la habitación y llegue a la cocina, desayune un café bien cargado y dos tostadas con mermelada termine me lave los dientes y fui a la pequeña sala de estar cogí el portafolio raído de color negro, las llaves, el celular y salí del departamento baje las escaleras a un ritmo normal no iba retrasada para el trabajo y eso era bueno, cuando llegue a la calle camine a la esquina para tratar de parar un taxi pero como siempre ninguno paraba, estuve a punto de llamar al sitio de taxis alguien chiflo a su espalda y varios pararon giro sorprendida a ver quién había hecho eso y se sorprendió aún más al ver que esa persona estaba demasiado cerca de ella y era muy guapo tenía el pelo de un color extrañamente verde una piel morena y tres pendientes dorados que colgaban de su oreja izquierda una extraña cicatriz en el ojo del mismo lado sus facciones eran en general duras parecía a simple vista un chico malo sumamente atractivo, llevaba unos pantalones tipo militar oscuros y unas botas del mismo estilo una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba como una segunda piel al cuerpo y una cazadora de cuero negro me miraba con superioridad y una sonrisa burlona surcaba su cara.

-Así es como se hace pequeña- su sonrisa se acentuó aún mas

Gracias- dije de forma nerviosa el metió las manos en la cazadora y me vio con arrogancia- pero no era necesario- termine pues su actitud me molesto en demasía, me gire violentamente y subí al taxi que se había parado justo enfrente de nosotros me obligue a no voltear a ver cuándo el empezó a reírse y rápidamente le di la dirección al chofer para que me llevase al "DezainMorgen" el camino se me hizo inusualmente rápido pues no podía apartar de mi cabeza la imagen del tipo ese y al ver mi reloj de muñeca me di cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde en cuanto el coche se detuvo pague y baje rápidamente, camine apresuradamente y salude al guardia al pasar la puerta principal entre al elevador y en cuanto llegue al último piso me apresure a llegar a la oficina del presidente y para mi buena fortuna aún no había llegado, deje mi maletín en mi escritorio y fui a la sala o habitación donde los empleados podían tomar agua, beber café o comprar algo en la máquina expendedora llegue y vi que la cafetera no servía, solté una maldición y preparo yo misma el café caliente que al jefe tanto le gusta esperaba que no se diese cuenta de la diferencia cuando estuvo listo lo puse en una pequeña bandeja y camine lentamente a la oficina del jefe pues no quería que con las prisas se me derramase cuando llegue casi termino por derramar el líquido pues me sorprendí de que ya hubiese llegado.

-Señor… buenos días – mi voz fue como siempre educada.

-Oh'!- dijo de forma extrañamente alegre- buenos días, traes mi café vamos dámelo tengo muchas ganas de beberlo- me apresure a llegar, cuando estuve cerca él lo tomo y le dio un buen sorbo- vaya hoy está muy bueno-me abstuve de decir que yo misma lo había preparado pues lo vi innecesario- ¿que tenemos para hoy?-pregunto.

-Hay una junta a las nueve con los accionistas y una a las once con los jefe de área- estaba para junto a él con la bandeja entre mis manos y pegada a mi cuerpo.

-¿solo eso?-me miro confuso- ¿que tenemos para la tarde?

-Nada señor el trabajo de la tarde no es necesario que usted lo haga- le mire a los ojos- podría decirse que tiene la tarde libre.

-¿enserio?- se asombró- ¿y para mañana que hay?

-Mañana no hay absolutamente ningún pendiente y el domingo es el día libre de todos señor incluido el de usted- camine hasta situarme frente al escritorio-tenemos pendientes para el lunes en la tarde, lo demás son solo documentos que necesitan ser revisados pero eso puedo hacerlo yo sin ningún problema.

-Mmmmm ya veo- me sonrió- ya se, háblale a mi esposa dile que como no tengo mucho que hacer en la oficina, que se alisten nos vamos el fin de semana a la cabaña, regresare hasta el lunes avísale bien a mi mujer.

-Enseguida señor- incline la cabeza y Salí de la oficina. Me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a hacer las llamadas pertinentes, claro antes avise a la esposa del jefe lo que su esposo había dispuesto. Cuando estaba por terminar de arreglar los papeles para la junta que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos minutos alguien llego hasta mi escritorio.

-Disculpe- se inclinó un poco hacia mí y yo me enderece en mi lugar

-¿Sí?- conteste mientras ajustaba mis gafas- ¿qué es lo que desea?

-Estoy buscando a esta persona- me señalo un papel y vi impreso mi nombre eso me sorprendió.

-¿Para que la busca?- indague cautelosamente.

-Tengo un paquete que entregarle, y me han dicho que lo haga personalmente- dijo de forma seria.

-Bien- susurre y después hable más firmemente-yo soy esa persona.

-Oh!- exclamo- entonces ¿podría firmar aquí?

-Mmmm- entrecerré los ojos- está bien- tome la pluma y plasme mi firma en el papel que me daba. Después el joven me entrego una caja no muy grande su tamaño era aproximadamente de unos 30 cm de largo por 30 de ancho y unos 15 cm de alto.

-Bueno eso es todo- sonrió- nos vemos- creí escuchar

-Gracias- asentí con la cabeza para reforzar mis palabras. Cuando él se fue abrí cuidadosamente la caja y al hacerlo su contenido me dejo estupefacta pues no podía creer lo que contenía esa caja…

-Pero que…

* * *

_**Notas de Autora':** Hola buenas noches... mañana...tarde... aquí es de noche... Ok al punto primero que nada quiero deciros que el capitulo anterior era meramente una pequeña introducción por eso es que fue tan corto, y pues que espero les guste lo suficiente como para dejar un pequeño review o quizas uno grande jejeje bueno no importa aun si no dejan review espero les guste y le sigan leyendo contestare un review anonimo_

_**Susii: **si lo se Robin no tiene pequeñas caderas pero asi es como ella se ve, ella se siente como decirlo como fea aunque todos sabemos que Robin es muy bonita, me agrado tu comentario gracias por comentar en serio y espero que sigas leyendo los capitulos seran un poco cortos poco a poco se iran haciendo mas y mas larguitos lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho como decirlo tiempo y me ha dado por escribir asi... la verdad este capitulo era el doble de largo pero si le seguia no sabia como cortarlo asi que le corte ahi prometo que el proximo sera mas larguito y asi espero te guste mas bien espero te vuelvas a pasar por aqui'!_

_**Suave boligrafo**: Chico-san... Ame que fueras mi primer comentario y aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero no decepcionarte Gracias querido gracias por comentar'! se que no he actualizado el otro fic pero ya va avanzando y como aquel es de capitulos mas largos pues me tardo un poquitin mas'!_

_Bueno supongo que eso es todo espero lean y les guste' Nos leemos la próxima'!_

_Se despide Shamadi :3 _


	3. Chapter 2 La grabación

Dentro había principalmente varias fotografías pero no cualquier tipo de fotografías, en todas aparecía yo en diferentes lugares: saliendo de mi departamento al trabajo, había algunas donde yo estaba caminando otras donde estaba comprando y hubo otras que me impresionaron aún más pues eran fotos que se veía que ya tenía tiempo pues ahí estaba yo.. más bien mi yo más joven, en la foto aparecía una mujer morena de buen cuerpo con el pelo oscuro corto hasta los hombros pantalones de cuero pegados botas del mismo material con grandes tacones una cazadora negra y una blusa escotada, ella estaba montada en una moto negra junto con varios hombres, eso inmediatamente me hizo recordar mi pasado lo que era antes de entrar a trabajar en "DezainMorgen" y me di cuenta de que esta foto tendría que tener al meno años me impresioné mucho y decidí buscar que más contenía la caja, había muchas fotografías, una grabadora de voz digital y debajo de todo eso estaba un arma, un arma de fuego, mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y salte en mi sitio cuando escuche la voz de mi jefe:

-Ya tienes listo lo que vamos a ocupar?- me pregunto mientras venia revisando unos papeles, tenía la vista fija en los documentos así que rápidamente cerré la caja y la escondí bajo mi escritorio, ahí nadie la vería puesto que mi escritorio era uno tipo cerrado , me levante rápidamente y tape con mi cuerpo cualquier indicio que el pudiese ver

-Ya señor- me tranquilice- lo tengo listo.

-Bien, vamos entonces- volteo a verme- ¿se encuentra bien?

-Estoy bien señor- mentalmente me di un golpe y puse en mi rostro una máscara de serenidad y calma- vamos faltan tres minutos para las nueve en punto- el me vio fijamente un momento y luego me sonrió cosa que me desconcertó pero no pude decir ni hacer nada pues cuando me recupere él ya iba caminando en dirección a la sala de juntas, a pesar de que no podía quitarme de la cabeza el paquete y lo que este contenía realice mi trabajo lo mejor posible y la junta estaba llegando a su fin de forma gratificante los accionistas estaban más que complacidos con los resultados que la agencia había obtenido en estos últimos dos meses, sin embargo ya al final uno de los accionistas me miro de forma penetrante y yo solo le mire seria mientras me posaba al lado derecho de mi jefe quieta y en espera de cualquier orden que pudiese darme, no es que me guste ser sumisa ni acatar órdenes pero es mi trabajo y me gusta hacer las cosas bien.

-Retírate- hablo despectivamente uno de los ancianos accionistas, gire el rostro en su dirección pero no me moví de mi lugar- ¿no escuchaste?

-Escuche perfectamente señor- incline la cabeza imperceptiblemente- pero yo solo recibo órdenes del señor Sáenz.

-¿William?- hablo otro de los ancianos mirando directamente a mi jefe.

-Descuida-me miro y sus ojos fueron amables- puedes retirarte.

-Enseguida señor- me acerque a la gran mesa de vidrio y deposite en ella los documentos que tenían anteriormente entre mis manos una vez hecho eso me gire hacia mi jefe e hice un reverencia- me retiro- salí caminando pausadamente. Una vez fuera logre escuchar la conversación que empezaron los ancianos.

-Iremos al grano William- dijo uno

-Necesitamos que despidas a esa secretaria- hablo otro y me sorprendí ¿despedirme? ¿Por qué? Mi trabajo era muy bueno y no tenía ningún problema con nadie en la empresa.

-Me perdonaran-la voz del señor Sáenz sonó confundida tanto o más que como yo estaba- pero no entiendo ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Ella es muy eficiente.

-Ciertamente lo es, pero no es el tipo de secretaria que la gente espera que tenga un prestigioso presidente de la agencia de diseño más importante del país- eso me molesto porque era de la idea de que lo que más importaba era el trabajo pero con hombres como esos no se podía esperar otra cosa.

-Entiendo-hablo ahora el señor Sáenz- pero no puedo despedirla solamente porque no es el tipo de secretaria convencional.

-Tienes que hacerlo, no es una petición-presiono uno de los accionistas

-No puedo despedirla sin una razón válida- acoto el señor Sáenz

-Pues tendrás que buscar una buena razón porque dentro de dos semanas vendrán unos periodistas a hacer una entrevista y documentar un poco la agencia- reconocí la voz del accionista más poderoso, el que podría decirse era el jefe de todos, puesto que su voz era ley. decidí alejarme pues ya sabía que me despedirían cuando ese hombre daba un veredicto nada se podía hacer para cambiarlo, me senté en mi silla con un suspiro y estire mis piernas por debajo del escritorio pude sentir la caja que toco uno de mis zapatos y la ansiedad regreso a mí.

-¿Escuchaste cierto?- me pregunto el señor Sáenz quien ya estaba frente a mi escritorio con una mirada de duda, la verdad hoy me estaba sorprendiendo mucho hoy se estaba comportando como el jefe que cualquiera quisiera tener no como el prepotente e irritante hombre que siempre era.

-Lo siento señor, fue inevitable- hice una mueca de disculpa- usted sabe, mi oído es muy agudo- y era verdad, tenía los sentidos demasiado desarrollados más el del oído y la vista podía oír y ver cosas y detallarlas aunque no estuviesen demasiado cerca y no solo ver y oír también recordaba las cosas perfectamente eso era algo muy bueno para mí que soy secretaria pues con solo ver una vez algo se me quedaba grabado.

-Lo lamento en verdad- y podía ver que era sincero- pero no te preocupes hare algo para que no tenga que despedirte.

-Señor-le detuve- no tiene que disculparse, le aseguro que entiendo y no se preocupe en dos semanas usted tendrá el tipo de secretaria que los accionistas quieren, pero también el que usted necesita- me levante y recargue mis manos en la madera del escritorio.

-No… no te preocupes enserio yo…- alce una mano para detenerle y le sonreí el se vio sorprendido pues nunca sonreía.

-Descuide señor, mi deber es anticiparme a sus necesidades y cuidar de usted- acomode varios papeles- de modo que si usted necesita una secretaria que a los accionistas le agrade mi deber como su secretaria actual es brindársela.

-Entiendo- se rasco la cabeza suspiro- avísame cuando sea hora de la próxima junta.

-Por supuesto señor-reprimí un suspiro, el jefe me miro y después se adentró en su oficina. Cuando me di cuenta ya faltaban poco más de 5 minutos para las 12 la -hora acordada para la junta con los jefe de área, por suerte ya había terminado todos los pendientes, hecho las llamadas correspondientes y alistado los documentos necesarios. Me levante apresuradamente y toque la puerta de la oficina del señor Sáenz

-Señor.

-Pasa, pasa- abrí la puerta lentamente y entre

-Señor faltan 5 minutos para que dé inicio la junta de jefes de área.

-Ya veo enseguida voy- se recargo en su silla, termino de firmar unos documentos y seguidamente se levantó, yo le espere y le seguí después de que pasase a lado mío, cuando pase cerca de mi escritorio tome las carpetas necesarias, llegamos pronto a la sala de junta y esta empezó al igual que la junta anterior paso relativamente rápido y con resultados gratificantes, faltaban quince minutos para la una de la tarde cuando la junta llego a su fin, mi jefe todavía tenía el mismo estado de ánimo cuando me aviso que le llamara a su chófer pues la jornada había terminado.

-El chófer espera por usted señor- dije mientras entreabría la puerta, el señor Sáenz ya estaba en la puerta con su maletín.

-Gracias- sonrió- nos vemos el lunes no trabajes hasta tarde chica.

-No se preocupe señor- hizo una reverencia- que tenga un excelente fin de semana. El solo se despidió con la mano y se fue, me quede alrededor de dos horas terminando los pendientes no eran muchos pero si eran muy importantes, cuando termine metí los documentos que me llevaría conmigo en mi portafolios, estuve a punto de levantarme e irme cuando mis llaves se cayeron, al recogerlas vi la caja y la ansiedad que se había disipado con las juntas y el papeleo regreso pero duplicado, tome la caja mi portafolios y Salí apresuradamente del edificio, tome un taxi y llegue a mi departamento una vez dentro cerré bien la puerta y deje las cosas en lo que se supone es la sala, observe bien la caja y suspire, camine a mi habitación y me encerré ahí sin saber que hacer había tantas fotografías y además un arma que hacia un arma en esa caja y porque me la entregaron me levante de la cama y Salí a la sala, me senté en el sillón grande de color vino con cojines color morado oscuro, tome uno de esos y lo apreté contra mi pecho, haciendo una mueca finalmente suspire, deje el cojín y tome la tapa de la caja la apreté entre mis manos y la saque lo primero que vi fue la grabadora así que la tome, era una Sony de color negro, tenía una grabación reciente así que apreté el botón de REC/ y esta empezó a sonar:

_-Hola!-_ se escuchó una voz muy enérgica y joven- _Yo soy Monkey D' Luffy y voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!_- termino gritando muy decididamente, me sorprendí mucho pues eso sonaba muy infantil

_- LUFFY'!-_ escuche un grito a coro de varias personas.

_- jajajaja, no se preocupen_- dijo el llamado Luffy- _bueno ya jajaja, Ok mira soy el líder de la organiza… organiza…_- parece que tenía problemas con la palabra

_- organización, Luffy_- le grito una voz de mujer y se escuchó el sonido como de un golpe- _se dice organización._

_- lo siento Nami…, bueno soy el líder de una or..ga..ni..za..cion_- dijo lo último muy lentamente como probando de no equivocarse- _de asesinos llamada "Los sombrero de Paja" a que es chulo el nombre no?- _pregunto y aunque no lo veía supuse que estaba sonriendo.

_-se supone-_ dijo una voz que me pareció muy familiar-_que nuestro nombre debe inspirar respeto o miedo, no creo que "Los sombrero de paja" inspire respeto-_ su voz sonó burlona.

_- cállate Zoro-_ se quejó Luffy- _el nombre es genial, además si yo quiero que nos llamemos así lo haremos y punto-_ sonaba como un niño pequeño_- No importa lo que quiero es que seas nuestro Nakama, lo demás no me importa, asi que entonces serás nuestro Nakama?-_ pregunto, y no pude evitar una media sonrisa pues verdaderamente me parecía que la voz era de un niño pequeño.

_-Luffy, enserio, por favor_- dijo la que supuse era Nami-_Dame eso. Hola, bueno básicamente lo que dijo nuestro capitán, es cierto pero estoy segura de que debes tener un montón de preguntas, así que sería mucho más fácil y mejor si nos viésemos en persona, pero no te preocupes, no queremos hacerte daño, hay cosas que nosotros sabemos y que estamos seguros de que te van a interesar-_ su voz tenía un toque de misterio- _solo espera, nosotros te contactaremos, y guarda muy bien esa caja y lo que lleva dentro posiblemente el en futuro te sirva._-Y después se escuchó un pitido.

Apague la grabadora y suspire, sin darme cuenta, mientras escuchaba la grabación camine hasta mi habitación y me había recargado en la ventana, apreté mi mejilla en la mano que sostenía la grabadora y suspire nuevamente dándome cuenta de que hoy lo he hecho demasiadas veces, no sé qué pensar, y no sé qué decisión deba tomar las personas de la grabación no suenan como una organización de asesinos, sin embargo no puedo dar nada por hecho porque la vida me ha enseñado que en nadie se debe confiar, además está el hecho de que esa gente tiene fotos mías de hace como cinco años eso es mucho tiempo y eso solo significa que me han estado siguiendo a pesar de las precauciones que yo siempre tomo, supongo que lo único que me queda es esperar para saber que harán ellos, escuche un sonido como del viento siendo cortado, impulse mi cuerpo hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que reaccione a tiempo pues una bala de extraña forma paso a unos centímetros de mi cara, escuche cuando se incrusto en la pared de mi habitación y gire el rostro rápidamente hacia fuera de la ventana lo único que alcance a ver fue una figura perdiéndose entre los edificios, mi corazón late acelerado, si no me hubiese movido esa bala me habría abierto la cabeza. Me asome por la ventana después entre rápidamente y la cerré baje las cortinas y corrí a observar el lugar donde la bala había impactado, observe detenidamente pero solo había un pequeño orificio muy bien hecho, enderece mi cuerpo y me lleve la mano al corazón siento la grabadora en la otra y salgo corriendo a la sala, me siento de golpe en el sillón morado y tiro la grabadora dentro de la caja para después abrazar mis rodillas ¿no se supone que no buscaban hacerme daño? ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡Casi me mata¡ Meto la grabadora en la caja y la tapo la tomo y me voy a mi habitación la meto en un apartado que hay detrás de mí buro es como un hueco está tapado por un azulejo lo saco y meto la caja ahí luego volví a poner el azulejo es su lugar y regreso el buro al mismo sitio, me acuesto en la cama y pienso que hacer, pero no me da tiempo de pensar en nada pues el timbre de la puerta suena.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: _Hola'! bueno primero que nada Buenas Tardes… noches…. Días…. Hay algo que sé que debí haber dicho al principio pero sinceramente no me gusta ponerlo ahí (__**Azucena:**__ claro no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que se le haya olvidado. __**Shamadi**__: Cállate mujer'!) Los personajes no me pertenecen son del Grandioso Eiichiro Oda, creo que así se escribe su nombre bueno y la trama la trama podría decirse que es mí me base en una película que vi recientemente y me calo tanto que la historia vino de golpe mi ajetreada cabeza._

_Espero que les guste lo suficiente como para seguirla leyendo pero si les gusta mucho mas agradecería de todo corazón que me dejasen un review sería maravilloso y me darían muchos ánimos no saben lo que hacen en mi día los pequeños mensajitos pienso que al menos alguien valora lo que hago aunque la verdad no es que sea muy bueno mi trabajo pero ok me estoy desviando del tema principal_.

**Swety-chan**: Querida, gracias muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo no te defraude y digas esta tía ya la jodío'! de todos modos aprecio y agradezco tu sinceridad por favor sigue siéndome sincera y dame tus críticas y demás ya sabes.

**Suave boligrafo****:** Chico-san Espero te guste este capitulo'!

**neko alessa**: enserio? Jejej bueno espero que este capítulo te guste y si no pues agradecería me dijeras en que falle jajaja :D tratare de continuarlo seguido pero no prometo nada jajaja :3

**stef-chan**: Gracias jajaja y pues ahí está lo que hay en esa caja'! es un poco mmmm perturbador quizás no tanto la verdad


	4. Chapter 3 El escape

Sábado 28 de Septiembre de 2013

8:45 de la noche

Oscuridad, solo hay oscuridad, no sé qué pasa pero también siento dolor mucho dolor, "agh" no puedo evitar el gemido que sale de mis labios pero siento que me duelen todos y cada uno de los huesos, mi mente está en blanco no sé nada, que ¿qué?

-Al fin despiertas- escucho la voz de un hombre suena arrogante, pero no puedo reconocerlo.

-Vaya, ciertamente pensé que estaba muerta- esta vez es la voz de una mujer.

-Bueno me sorprende que no lo esté con la paliza que le diste- se quejó la voz de un hombre sonaba molesto.

-Si no se hubiese resistido tanto, la historia seria otra.

-Pero la misión es llevarla ante el jefe viva- hablo esta vez otro hombre su voz sonaba amable- muerta no nos servirá de nada.

-¡Silencio!- la voz del primer hombre se dejó escuchar, y aunque no había gritado, la autoridad se siente. Trato de mover mis manos, pero me doy cuenta de que el dolor en mis hombros se debe a que mis muñecas están en mi espalda atadas a un objeto de madera, el dolor me indica que he estado en esta posición mucho tiempo, trato de mover mis pies pero estos al igual que mis manos están atados, abro los ojos lentamente y lo único que logro ver es la silueta de mis piernas me doy cuenta de que estoy sentada en una silla y que es a esta a lo que mis extremidades están atadas, no sé por qué estoy así, ni que es lo que está pasando, tratar de recordar no es posible porque la cabeza me duele como si la hubiesen aplastado repetitivamente, alzo un poco la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a las siluetas que momentos antes estaban hablando.

-Y dime ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto burlonamente la mujer, solo la observo sin responder

-Califa-la llama el tipo amable- no seas tonta.

-¿Qu-que….- mi voz esta entrecortada las costillas me dolían y la cabeza aún más- quieres…? ¿Dónde…. E-estoy?- no puedo decir más pues el dolor no me deja y mi cabeza cae como si fuese de trapo me limito a tomar aire lentamente.

-Por ahora me conformo con saber que no morirás- escucho como se levanta el hombre que supongo es el que manda- califa que alguien venga a revisarla.

-Enseguida- esta vez l voz de esa mujer era seria.

-En cuanto esté mejor quiero que la lleven al patio.

-Bien- después de él todos empezaron a irse lo sé porque escuche sus pasos y luego la puerta cerrándose, de repente vino a mi memoria un recuerdo:

_Me levante de la cama observe el buro, negué con la cabeza y Salí de la habitación la puerta volvió a sonar así que corrí hasta ella la abrí y lo primero que recibí fue un golpe en el rostro que me tumbo en el suelo, lleve mi mano a mi mandíbula y solté una maldición._

_-Vaya… pues no es tan buena, ni siquiera pudo esquivar el primer golpe- dijo de forma desagradable una mujer rubia tenía un vestido negro con tela de rejilla en el escote, muy pegado a su cuerpo bien dotado, unas medias caladas y unas zapatillas de tacón alto._

_-Tch no seas estúpida y solo cumple tu deber- dijo de forma seria un hombre con un gran sombrero y una paloma que estaba en su hombro._

_-Quienes son ustedes- susurre, ambos sonrieron y dieron un paso hacia adelante me levante y corrí a la sala, pero no pude llegar pues algo que reconocí como un látigo se enredó en mi cuello y jalo mi cuerpo haciéndome de nueva cuenta caer hacia atrás._

_-A donde crees que vas- hablo la rubia molesta._

_-Suéltame- gruñí y me removí hasta que me solté del agarre. Me levante, ella volvió a dar otro latigazo adelante la mano izquierda y deje que el látigo se enredara en ella reprimí el grito de dolor, tome el látigo con ambas manos y la jale hacia mí, dé la impresión se fue de boca y yo sonreí ante eso, el hombre que estaba con ella solo se nos quedaba viendo sin mover nada, la rubia se levantó y corrió hacia mí con el rostro desfigurado de furia._

_-Maldita. ¡Te hare pagar! –grito_

_-Inténtalo-murmure. Cargo contra mí y lanzo una patada que detuve con mi antebrazo izquierdo, forme un puño con mi mano derecha y golpee su rodilla ella salto hacia atrás para evitar que le rompiera la pierna, me adelante y lancé un puñetazo que impacto en su rostro ella se recuperó rápido y me dio un rodillazo en el estómago que me dejo sin aire, me tomo del cuello con ambas manos y azoto mi cuerpo contra la pared de la sala lancé un grito ahogado, trate de golpearla con mis rodillas pero me era imposible, me apretó tan fuerte y empezó a azotar mi cabeza repetidas veces, tenía demasiada fuerza me lanzo al suelo y empezó a patear mi torso sus tacones eran como apuñaladas y no pude evitar toser sangre, tome con mis manos una de sus piernas y la jale de modo que cayó al suelo me apresure encima de ella y empecé a darle puñetazos en cualquier parte del cuerpo pero de un extraño movimiento que implicaba su rodilla en mi nuca me quito de encima suyo, se levantó y yo hice lo mismo dio un salto apoyándose en una silla que estaba tirada alzo su pierna izquierda y me golpeo con el talón en el hombro haciendo caer de golpe al suelo trate de levantarme mi cabeza me retumbaba, se puso algo en la mano que reconocí como una manopla de hierro y me dio un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro, sentí la sangre correr por mi cara lance una patada y me aleje, rodee los sillones y encontré una pieza decorativa hecha de hierro tenía una forma redonda y pequeña la toma entre mis manos y la oculte en mi espalda, la rubia se acercó rápidamente a mí con el puño en alto cuando estaba a punto de impactar en mi rostro me agache pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida y me golpeo en un hombro jadee pero aun así me aleje lo suficiente para lanza mi mano hacia adelante y golpear el rostro de esa rubia con el decorativo, pero no medí la fuerza de ambos impactos y termine golpeándome la cabeza y la espalda en la mesita de centro fue muy fuerte y termino rompiéndose el cristal haciendo que estos se incrustaran en mi cuerpo uno de ellos de un buen tamaño se enterró en mi pantorrilla izquierda._

_-! Maldita ¡- me grito pero yo apenas pude escucharla. Trate de levantarme pero no pude mis costillas estaban rotas lo sabía, la rubia se subió encima de mí, me tomo del cuello y empezó a golpear mi cabeza contra el suelo y los pedazos de cristal roto, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones y la presión que ejercía en mi abdomen hacia que el dolor de mis costillas aumentara, por consiguiente estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, formo un puño con su mano derecha y me golpeo tantas veces que no pude contarlas al final lo último que vi fue un haz de luz y una paloma._

Así que eso había pasado. Recordarlo ha hecho que el dolor de cabeza aumente pero no puedo hacer nada, trato de zafar mis manos pero el dolor de mi hombro me lo impide

-Maldición!, tengo…tengo que salir de aquí- siento mi boca seca y mi cuerpo duele entero. Escucho el sonido de una puerta y estoy segura de que es la puerta del lugar donde me tienen, la luz se enciende repentinamente y tengo la necesidad de cubrirme los ojos con las manos pero no puedo, así que los cierro fuertemente.

-Vamos a ver cómo estás- escucho la voz de una mujer pero no se distinguir su tono

-Quien…es…-mis costillas duelen cada que doy un respiro.

-No te preocupes no te hare daño- se acerca a mí y me doy cuenta de que es una mujer mayor. Se acerca a mí con una silla y algo que parece un maletín, mira atentamente mi rostro se levanta camina hasta llegar detrás de mí y corta las sogas que me tenían atada, casi me voy de boca por el brusco movimiento, pero ella me detiene, me acomodó bien y empezó a curar mis heridas, saco mi blusa y empezó a vendarme el torso aunque antes me puso un gel frio que entumeció mi adolorido cuerpo las vendas no están flojas pero tampoco apretadas tengo varias heridas abiertas, pero hay algunas que necesitan ser cosidas ella lo hace con mucho cuidado como si temiese lastimarme algo irónico pero real, levanta mi rostro y empieza a limpiar la gran herida que tengo un la frente, a pesar de que sangro mucho no necesita ser cosida así que solo le pone una gas y demás cosas, me pide que saque el resto de mi ropa y a pesar de la vergüenza lo hago me ayuda a limpiarme con una esponja y cuando termina se acerca a su maletín y saca de este unas ropas que deja en la silla donde ella estaba sentada son un pantalón azul y una blusa blanca de tirantes, me ayudo a levantarme aunque yo trate inútilmente de hacerlo por mí misma, aunque para vestirme si lo hice sola, cuando estuve lista ella se acercó a mi espalda y llevo mis manos hacia atrás trate de zafarme pero apretó mi hombro y gemí de dolor aprovecho eso para amarrar mis manos una vez hecho eso se fue sin decir más. Seguí intentando zafarme, odio estar atada y no saber que pasa a mi alrededor, necesito salir de aquí, ninguno de ellos parecen ser los que me enviaron el paquete sus voces no son las mismas pero eso no significa que no estén vinculados, "odio esto que diablos quieren de mí", detengo mis intentos pues la puerta se vuelve a abrir, entra un hombre tiene una nariz muy grande y unas facciones muy rígidas.

-Vaya, parece que han curado un poco tus heridas- esa voz amable era el tipo de antes, se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo-vamos, Spandam-sama te espera.

-No, aléjate-forcejee, pero el cuerpo todavía no me reaccionaba como yo quisiese.

-Es inútil- apretó su agarre-vamos- me arrastro con él, salimos del cuarto a un pasillo el cual está muy poco iluminado me lleva por varios pasillos estos tiene puertas sin embargo todas están cerradas todo tiene un color gris pálido aunque eso podría deberse a la poca luz que hay, al final hemos llegado a un lugar amplio hay varias máquinas que ya se ven viejas, varios andamios todo el lugar se ve en un estado deplorable, con paredes de concreto y ventanas en lo alto un techo hecho de láminas de asbesto y al final una enorme cortina de metal que estaba cerrado, sin embargo hay varias camionetas que destacan pues son muy lujosas y últimos modelos, todas tienen los vidrios blindados hay varios hombres y una sola mujer alrededor de un hombre que tiene la mitad del rostro modificado con placas de metal, tenía una sonrisa muy asquerosa y un aura de yo aquí mando.

-Jajaja, así que al final si lo consiguieron- dijo despectivamente- trae a esa mujer aquí.

-Aquí l tiene señor- tomo mi brazo y me aventó frente al hombre de pelo morado, este me tomo del rostro y lo apretó causándome dolor- eres muy atractiva, pequeña escoria- me lanzo al suelo y empezó a reír como un loco.

-Ma-maldicion- murmure adolorida, mi blusa blanca empezó a tornarse roja en diversas partes.

-Ahora, sea más fácil conseguir lo que queremos- declaro.

-Que quieren de mi- me forcé a hablar sin tartamudear.

-Eh?- ladeo la cabeza- ¿qué queremos de ti?, Ja Jajaja- puso su pie en mi pierna y la aplasto

-Gyaaagh-no puedo evitar gritar pues la pierna que está aplastando es la que tengo lastimada.

-Jajaja- tiene la mirada de un demente- no seas estúpida solo eres el cebo pa..-Crash, el sonido de varios vidrios rompiéndose y el viento siendo cortado fue lo que detuvo su hablar.

-¿Qué demonios están pasando?- pregunto irritado las balas seguían impactando en todos lados y ellos empezaron a moverse yo solo me encogí en mi lugar deseando que ninguna me diese pues ya estaba más que lastimada como para que una bala estuviera en mi cuerpo, el hombre de cabello morado y placas metálicas en el rostro me tomo del cabello y me alzo, varios empezaron a rodearlo y entre ellos vi al hombre que llego a mi casa el que tiene la paloma está muy serio pero sus ojos tienen un brillo como de sed de sangre, empiezan a llevarnos al interior del edificio cuando se escucha un sonido muy fuerte y una nube de humo se levanta, todos voltean a ver a donde está la cortina de metal pero esta está intacta, sin embargo la pared de alado está destrozada y de ella sobresale una enorme camioneta blindada.

-Señor- hablo el hombre de la paloma su voz es tan fría- por favor quédese atrás

-Seguro- sonrió el hombre

-Shishishishi- se escuchó una risa muy peculiar y reconocí esa voz- oí Franky ten cuidado

-¿QUE?- grito otra voz pero esa no la reconocí- si fuiste tú el que nos desvió

-LUFFY!-esa voz, Nami, la reconozco -¡ ten más cuidado Idiota'!

-Lo siento Nami- se quejo

-Y Bien Luffy, que hacemos- esa voz lo sé la reconozco es…

-Zoro, ¿tú qué crees?- su voz suena divertida. La nube de humo se disipo y dejo ver a un grupo de personas todas tenían una enorme sonrisa al lado izquierdo estaba un hombre muy alto y delgado tiene el pelo estilo afro y un violín en las manos, tiene un traje muy llamativo y peculiar, a su lado derecho un hombre tan grande que parece un gorila, si me preguntan es como un fisicoculturista o algo así, tiene el pelo de un extraño color azul peinado hacia arriba, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y estos tienen unos tatuajes de estrella trae una camisa Hawaiana y un traje de baño muy pegado-demasiado perturbador- y esta descalzo , a su lado hay una mujer muy hermosa tiene el cabello de un hermoso color rojo anaranjado, una piel clara y esta vestida con unos zapatos de madera con tacón mediano, un vestido pegado en el pecho y de holanes en la falda de color naranja con blanco, tiene un extraño artefacto en la mano es como un bastón de metal, a su lado hay un hombre joven que quizás no ha llegado ni a los 20 "entonces sería un adolescente no?" ok. Tiene el pelo Rizado muy esponjado y agarrado en una coleta baja, lleva un gorro encima, tiene una nariz muy grande y piel morena trae un overol como color caqui y unas botas del mismo color aunque más oscura. Un poco más adelantados están tres hombres del lado izquierdo hay un rubio muy tractivo su cabello cubre uno de sus ojos y en la boca tiene un cigarro, es de constitución delgada, tiene un elegante traje negro y una corbata de un tono azul más oscuro que su camisa. Al lado izquierdo esta un peli verde y lo reconocí inmediatamente, pero ahora estaba vestido de forma distinta tiene un pantalón verde oscuro, unas botas tipo militar, un abrigo de color verde oscuro y tres espadas colgando de su cintura. En el centro de todos y más adelantado a los demás esta un adolescente ese si es un adolescente de cabello negro brillante una sonrisa tan grande que te daban ganas de sonreír, debajo de su ojo tiene una cicatriz en forma de medialuna, tiene en la cabeza un sombrero que está hecho de paja, un chaleco rojo sin mangas abierto dejando ver una gran cicatriz en el pecho en forma de "X" unas bermudas de color azul y unas sandalias de madera con tiras de oscuras. Sin saber cómo supe que él era Monkey D. Luffy. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en mi me miro por unos momentos, su cara se puso repentinamente seria pero luego volvió a sonreír.

Zoro, sanji- los llamo

Ah?- contesto el rubio

Hay muchos oponentes fuertes- dijo el peli verde, mientras sonreía.

Subarashī- golpeo el puño de su mano derecha con la palma izquierda- Vamos.

Si- corearon todos, los tres del frente empezaron a correr hacia los que nos estaban cubriendo la mujer se dirigió hacia Nami, el hombre de facciones cuadradas arremetió contra Zoro, el rubio empezó a pelear contra uno que llevaba un traje oriental y el cabello largo en una coleta con ligas por todos lados. El de cabello rizado subió a la camioneta blindada y empezó a disparar a los que estaban en la bodega pero después subió la vista y disparo a través de las ventanas rotas el Grandote empezó a pelear contra uno que era igual de grande que el con una cara muy rara y muy gordo, el delgado abrió su violín y este se convirtió en una espada muy extraña y se unió a la lucha.

Maldita sea- grito el tipo de pelo morado que me tenía agarrada- Rucci mas te vale que me protejas- jalo mi cabello y empezó de nueva cuenta a entrar dentro del edificio.

Zoro, chicos les encargo aquí- grito Monkey, aunque no pude verlo- iré por ella.

Déjame maldito bastardo- grite y el empezó a jalarme aún más fuerte. Me arrastro llevándome hasta el otro extremo del edificio, el hombre con la paloma hace rato que no nos sigue se detuvo diciendo que se aseguraría que nadie nos siguiera, maldición salimos a un patio y hay varias camionetas.

Suéltame, maldito- trato de zafarme.

Deja de moverte maldita estúpida- me agarro del cuello y me tiro al piso. Esta por pisarme la cabeza, pero se escuchan diversas explosiones, por todo el edificio dejándome sorda por un momento una densa nube de humo se alza por todos lados y yo aprovecho eso pare levantarme e intentar irme. El hombre ese vuelve a agarrarme del cabello pero el sonido de un carro se escucha frente a nosotros, de entre la nube de humo aparecen Luffy y Zoro, el pelinegro le da un puñetazo en el rostro al de las placas metálicas, el impacto hace que me suelte y yo me vaya de boca pero antes de tocar el suelo alguien me levanta en el aire, me doy cuenta de que es el peli verde, este empieza a correr en dirección a la camioneta que tiene las puertas abiertas, volteo y el pelinegro nos está siguiendo, cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy dentro de la camioneta junto con todos ellos.

Vámonos, Franky- hablo Nami

¡Súper!- grita el mentado Franky y acelera. Cuando ya estábamos a una distancia que podría decirse como segura lejos del edificio el Pelinegro empezó a reírse como un loco.

Shishishishishi- que risa más rara, no sé porque me salvaron o si es que en verdad me salvaron pero ya no tengo fuerzas como para oponerme o intentar escapar-¡Lo logramos!-termino gritando.

¡Sí!- gritaron los demás a coro. Y eso fue lo único que escuche antes de caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Konbawa'! Buenas Noches… Días… tardes… Lamento muchísimo la demora pero como ya les había dicho pues no voy a poder publicar seguido y además ando un poco bloqueada y con unos cuantos problemitas pero no importa, espero les guste mucho el capítulo, la verdad a mí no me ha convencido mucho pero no quería dejarlos sin algo asi bueno ahora Agradecimientos

**neko alessa****:** Si ya aparecieron, y seguirán apareciendo jejeje. Pronto sabrán esa cuestión : p jejeje espero la acción este en un nivel aceptable.

**Suave boligrafo****:** Jejeje es algo así como pura acción jaja bueno no sé muy bien pero Romantica romántica no es'! :3 Gomen si como que me pase jejeje me encanta escribir tu nick'! espera creoq eu ya te lo habia dicho'! ne?

**RoronoaLau182**: Holaaaa'! Bety la fea? Pues si la he visto pero lamentablemente no tiene mucho que ver en realidad casi nada la verdad solo en el hecho de la secre pero eso ya no saldrá ahora veremos mas movidas de luchas y eso. si si habrá LuNa aunque no se cuando sera mas visible.

**Susii ZoRo****:** Gracias me alegra que te guste mucho enserio. Lo de robin bueno ya hay alguien que la defenderá.

**Swety-chan**** :** Candy nena no te había contestado? No recuerdo, bueno si no lo hice aquí lo hago, si poco a poco va a ir cambiando un poco. Su vida es un embrollo muy enrolldo. Swety tiene razón Candy jejeje :3 Gomen Demorare bastantito'! oiii espera ya te conteste jejej ya sabes en que película'!

**Zorro Junior**: Me alegra muchísimo enserio que les guste la historia eso es fantastico'! Robin ella ira cambiando! Poco a poco'!

Bueno nos leemos y espero que pronto Los quiero mucho y no saben leer sus comentarios me hacen tan feliz :3 demasiado'! espero me lean y les guste nos leemos

Besos.


	5. Chapter 4 La organización

Domingo 29 de septiembre de 2013

3:15 de la tarde

Ruido, mucho ruido… hay demasiado ruido por todos lados, poco a poco me he ido saliendo de la inconciencia en la que estaba, me di cuenta de que aunque lento estaba despertando de un largo sueño. Supuse que después de la paliza de ayer, había caído inconsciente en cuanto mi cuerpo no pudo aguantar más. Los huesos me duelen y no puedo sentir mis extremidades como si las hubiesen cambiado de sitio o estuviesen entumecidas, si eso debe ser mi cuerpo está entumecido, pero si eso es entonces ¿porque me duele tanto?, no puedo moverme pero me duele, trato de hablar pero ningún sonido sale de mi boca, es aún peor que cuando me levante en esa habitación oscura, es cierto ya no estoy…el hombre de las placas…..las balas rasgando el aire…los atacaban gente extraña… no logro entender, tanto ruido no me deja pensar bien, ¡es cierto! ellos aparecieron, el tal Monkey D' Luffy apareció junto con su organización, me sacaron de ese lugar recuerdo… recuero al de pelo verde cargándome y metiéndome en una camioneta… pero ya no recuerdo más, tanto ruido, ¿porque hay tanto ruido?, los parpados me pesan pero hago un esfuerzo y logro abrirlos al hacerlo vuelvo a cerrarlos inmediatamente pues hay demasiada luz, intento de nueva cuenta abrirlos pero esta vez lo hago lentamente, cuando enfoco bien la vista veo el cielo o al menos eso creo esta tan azul, escucho el aire, y lo que era el ruido ahora se transforman en risas y música, es como si estuviera en medio de una fiesta. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue la silueta de las astas de un animal a su lado apareció la silueta de una mujer con los cabellos que parecía que tenía frente a mí a la misma medusa, al final apareció la ¿figura de un hongo?, bien definitivamente estoy alucinando algo debieron haberme dado, y este es el resultado, cierro los ojos y trato de levantarme pero mi cuerpo todavía no recupera la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, sin embargo algo me tomo por los hombros y me ayudo a sentar cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el hongo, medusa y el reno pasaron a ser Luffy el chico con el sombrero, Nami quien por el aire su cabello parecía bailar, y un niño con un gorro con astas, así que solo los había confundido, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estoy en un patio, estaba recostada en una silla de playa a lo lejos estaban varias personas los reconocí como los que podría decirse que me rescataron, aunque yo no estaba tan segura de que fuese rescatada, no sé con seguridad sus intenciones.

-Eh?- escucho la vocecita del niño disfrazado- ¿qué sucede? Ah'!

-¡qué bien! ya despertaste!- grito Luffy entusiasmado

-¿Chopper?... que sucede- ¡esa voz!

-Es cierto ya despertaste- dijo Nami con una sonrisa y me di cuenta de que ella era la que me estaba ayudando a sostenerme sentada.

-Genial- grito de nuevo Luffy- chicos, miren y despertó.

-Eso es súper- dijo el fisicoculturista

-Oh, Hermosa dama ha sido despertada de su letargo-canturreo el Rubio y se acercó a mí con una bandeja en la mano la cual contenía dos bebidas que se veían frías y antójales, cuando estuvo a mi lado, se puso de rodillas y me ofreció a mí y a Nami las bebidas, ella la acepto inmediatamente sin embargo yo tarde en aceptarla por tanto Nami la tomo y me la acerco más, al final tuve que tomarla y beber de ella, y no solo se veía bien sabia de la misma forma, aunque no podía distinguir su sabor exacto, pero estaba segura de que no era algo comprado tenía toda la pinta de haber sido hecho a mano.

-¿Delicioso no?- me pregunto ella.

-S-si- fue lo que pude contestarle

-Yosh- Luffy se veía feliz- hagamos Fiesta- grito

-Si-gritaron el chico de la nariz larga y el niño

-Súper- exclamo el fisicoculturista y me di cuenta

-Yohohoho- empezó a reír de forma rara el tipo alto. El peli verde y el rubio solo sonrieron

-que se le puede hacer- suspiro Nami-El capitán ya dio la orden, vamos a divertirnos entonces- y después de sonreírme siguió a los demás quienes se acercaban a una mesa con el centro de cristal, las patas de madera de cedro tenían talladas rosas, se veían perfectas las sillas eran de la misma madera y al igual que la mesa tenían talladas rosas y algunas mariposas. Todos sonríen y se ven muy contentos por alguna extraña razón no me siento como si estuviese secuestrada o atrapada en realidad es lo contrario este lugar me da una sensación de libertad que jamás había sentido, a pesar de eso no me levante del lugar en el que estaba solo me senté y los observe bien: el Capitán como le decían todos comía como si no lo hubiese hecho en días, a su lado derecho estaba el peli verde quien hacia algo parecido solo que el bebía cantidades insanas de alcohol, todos reían y peleaban entre sí, el capitán robaba comida de sus amigos cada que tenía oportunidad y los demás le reclamaban por ese hecho, empezaron a cantar, se veían muy felices suspire y alce la vista al cielo, se veía claro sin una sola nube, tan azul tan brillante, un muy buen día, llegaba una brisa de una dirección no reconocible y esta me traía el olor de las flores: lirios, azucenas, rosas, claveles. Tantas flores y tantos olores que no me desagradaban hacían una perfecta sincronía, el ambiente es tan relajante que me permití sonreír e inhalar profundamente para sentir el aroma embriagante, el lugar tenía muchas flores hermosas y árboles que le daban un toque hogareño, que jamás había sentido antes

-¿Por qué no vienes….-interrumpió la Peli naranja-..a comer con nosotros?- su repentino aparecimiento, me hizo dar un salto y moví la cabeza tan rápido para verla que me dolió.

-¿Qu-que?-pregunte en un tartamudeo pues me había sorprendido

-Vamos ven con nosotros- me dijo sonriente estaba levemente inclinada hacia mí, su mano izquierda recargada en su rodilla y estiraba su mano derecha abierta hacia mí, tendiéndomela

-No- negué- creo…creo que me quedare justo aquí.

-Oh vamos- dijo aun sonriente- ven seguro tienes hambre hace mucho que no comes verdad?- tomo mi mano y empezó a arrastrarme con ella hacia la mesa, yo camine a paso torpe pues todavía seguía sorprendida por su acción, sin embargo al ver su actitud relajada y la de los demás no pude evitar sonreír aunque imperceptiblemente, cuando estuvimos más cerca de la mesa el rubio al vernos dejo lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a acercarse a nosotras, la peli naranja me soltó la mano y camino hacia el sitio que está en el lado izquierdo del capitán el rubio le ayudo a sentarse como todo un caballero, yo me quede estática repentinamente sin saber qué hacer y con deseos de salir corriendo solo había dos lugares vacíos uno al lado del peli verde y otro al lado de la peli naranja, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que la mayoría aquí tenía un color de cabello muy peculiar, azul,, verde, amarillo, naranja, y si otra vez sonreí, el rubio se me acerco y me llevo a la silla que estaba a lado de la peli naranja, suspire y agradecí por eso porque la verdad me sentía nerviosa de solo pensar en sentarme con el llamado Zoro y no sabía porque, pues nunca antes me he sentido así.

-Venga-se dejó oír la estridente voz de Luffy- A comer

-Luffy, Maldito come más despacio- le recrimino el Rubio

-Jajá, oí Cocinero dame más Sake- ordeno más que pidió Zoro.

-¿Que te crees que soy?, ah?- le pregunto este y se alzó por encima de la mesa encarándolo- ¿acaso sabes cuánto cuesta una botella de sake?

-¿Y a mí que me interesa?- respondió amenazante el Peli verde, y de igual forma se levantó acercando su frente al rubio ambos se miraban como si quisiesen agarrarse a golpes y poco faltaba para que lo hicieran- ¿tu deber estúpido cocinero es alimentarnos?

-El Sake solo no es alimento-

-¿Quieres pelea?

-¿Y tú?

-A callar- la peli naranja interrumpe su discusión dando un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza, el Peli verde gruño y volvió a sentarse pero el rubio se acercó a ella con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi querida Nami-san, no te preocupes todo está bien- canturreo

-Tch- espeto ella- vamos, pórtense bien o la espantaran- termino señalándome y yo me quede de piedra porque todos voltearon a verme, la mayoría me sonrió menos el peli verde quien me vio con recelo, yo sonreí apenas y empecé a comer, la comida esta exquisita, jamás he probado algo como esto al final termine comiendo más de lo que hubiese comido normalmente pero no podía parar la comida 1era deliciosa y como había dicho antes Nami yo no había comido desde…. No recuerdo…. Cuando termine, di las gracias escuetamente, el rubio intento hacerme plática pero con una mueca seria lo disuadí y me aleje del bullicio que hacían. Me recargue en una gran árbol que está en la parte noroeste del patio en el que me encontraba, es un árbol muy hermoso "Un Arce del amor" así se llama, al otro lado del patio en la parte Sureste algo alejado de los demás se encuentra el Peli verde, Roronoa Zoro, de solo pensar su nombre me pone nerviosa pero también me entra curiosidad, todos me han tratado con familiaridad pero él es el único que me trata como si fuese una intrusa y lo entiendo, claro que lo hago yo acabo de llegar a este lugar aunque más bien debería decir que ellos me trajeron, no que sea ingrata porque por una parte debo decir que me salvaron pero por otra no sé qué es lo que quieren así que no puedo decir nada. Suspiro y lo observo detenidamente parece que ese hombre no puede dejar de tomar, aunque también parece que el alcohol no le hace nada, niego con la cabeza y empiezo a observar el lugar está lleno de flores, arbustos y árboles, Roronoa esta recargado en un cedro y a su derecha en la esquina hay un Sauce llorón se ve tan misterioso quizá por la luz pues el sol ya se puso y la noche ha cubierto todo con su manto, por las formas en que las flores, estaban plantadas en el lugar, si veías el patio desde arriba parecía una flor, una muy hermosa y la fragancia que desprende es hipnotizan te, estoy consciente de que no debo distraerme en un lugar como este, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Disculpa- esa voz femenina que ya reconocía muy bien me hizo saltar y eso se estaba haciendo una costumbre- lo siento- se disculpo

-No es nada- dije escuetamente

-Creo que… te estarás preguntando muchas cosas.

-Bueno, si así es.

-Bien, entonces es hora de que responda esas preguntas- menciono- adelante pregunta.

-Yo...-suspire- ¿Quiénes son exactamente?- pregunte al final y ella me sonrió

-Somos una Organización criminal llamada Los sombrero de paja, entiendo es un nombre muy raro pero así nos llaman.

-No parecen una Organización criminal, ¿en que se especializan?

-No, no lo parecemos, nuestra especialidad es el Asesinato- me dijo y yo alce una ceja incrédula- bueno no precisamente-continuo- como explicarlo, nosotros no encargamos de destruir otras organizaciones, pero si hay que quitar vidas lo hacemos, y eso casi siempre sucede.

-Así que se encargan de eliminar a narcotraficantes y cualquiera que trabaje en el bajo mundo.

-Exacto, aunque no solo narcos de drogas, también a los tratantes de blancas, terroristas, cualquiera- inclino la cabeza a un lado- no creas que solo nos encargamos de los chicos malos que llevan chaquetas de cuero y se la pasan en bares de mala muerte no, tu mejor que nadie sabe que las apariencias engañan, nosotros también nos encargamos de aquellos que visten trajes caros, camisas de seda con buenas esposas y una reputación social admirable, esos que esconden sus trabajos sucios bajo la fachada de una empresa muy prestigiosa esos son los que más destruimos, aunque muy pocas veces los líderes se ven involucrados pues no son tontos, ellos solo se encargan de recibir el dinero sin meter las manos en los asuntos peligrosos. La organización en la que tu estuviste Baroque Works nosotras la destruimos

-¿Cómo saben eso?- pregunte alterada aunque pude disimularlo

-Ya te lo dije, nosotros destruimos esa organización, sabemos que estabas ahí no por gusto y por eso Luffy decidió dejarte ir…

-Entonces ¿ahora trataran de cobrarse eso?

-No nos malinterpretes nosotros no hacemos eso.

-La verdad es que… ustedes no parecen nada de lo que dices…-confesé- parecen demasiado jóvenes para esto.

-Si es cierto- empezó a reírse- yo tengo 18 años, soy la estratega del grupo, una muy buena aunque no lo creas, aquel- dijo señalando al que tocaba un violín- es Brook, tiene más de 40 años, es el que se encarga de ser nuestra cara publica, cuando tenemos que tratar con gente de sociedad, y el otro de pelo azul- señalo ahora al fisicoculturista- él se encarga de crear cosas, es un gran mecánico, barcos, carros, aviones, helicópteros, él puede manejarlos, puede ensamblarlos y así, él fue el que me enseño a navegar y pilotar cualquier transporte, no importa dónde ni en que yo los llevare a donde sea con su ayuda- su voz demostraba que estaba orgullosa- tiene más de 30 años, ellos son los más grandes.

-Ya veo- comente, escuchando atentamente su explicación aunque no sabía a donde nos llevaría todo eso

-Los más jóvenes son Ussop el de nariz grande y Chopper el que tiene el traje de reno, Ussop aunque parezca débil y cobarde es un francotirador excelente, puede disparar a alguien desde una distancia de más de 2000 metros tiene 17 años, es muy bueno, y Chopper, él tiene 15 años y aunque es el más joven y sea algo casi imposible es un gran médico, no como los normales de medicinas y así, el creció en una isla donde la gente cura con hierbas medicinales y ese tipo de cosas, él es capaz de curar muchas cosas con hierbas medicinales y tratamientos naturales todos le tenemos mucha confianza y no solo eso también sabe un poco de defensa propia, no mucho porque su especialidad es curar no herir.

-Interesante-murmure, la verdad me parecían cosas imposibles e irreales pero me digo a mi misma que ya estuve antes en este tipo de situaciones aunque no tanto, pero sé que todo en esta vida puede pasar.

-Luego quedan nuestro llamado Trio Monstruoso- sonrió más ampliamente como si hablara del programa favorito de un niño de 5 años- esos son Sanji, Zoro y Luffy, Sanji y Zoro tienen 19 años Sanji es un experto en artes marciales, aunque mayoritariamente use las piernas pues también es nuestro cocinero, ya probaste su comida no? ¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto.

-Si, ya... es muy buena

-Claro que si, Sanji es un excelente cocinero, el mejor que hay, no probaras nada más delicioso un ningún lugar Jajaja, es por eso que él no ocupa sus manos cuando ataca casi siempre lo hace con las piernas, es muy bueno y tiene una fuerza tremenda casi siempre se la pasa peleando con Zoro, y es un mujeriego total.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Jajaja, si es cierto, Antes de él esta Zoro y digo antes, porque el es el Primero al mando después de Luffy.

-Como que el primero después de Luffy?

-Bueno todos tenemos por decirlo de un modo un orden de llegada y Zoro siempre ha estado con Luffy, él fue el primeo que entro al Grupo. Bueno el… Zoro es considerado un demonio por muchos, le llaman el Cazador, una vez que tiene algo en mente nada lo detiene para cumplirlo, bueno solo Luffy, pero el punto es que su fuerza es la de un tigre, y en muchos sentidos parece uno, se la pasa peleando con Sanji y parecen odiarse pero cuando se trata de un trabajo en equipo son excelentes, en el bajo mundo las cabezas de Luffy y Zoro son las que tiene el precio más elevado…el aprendió a manejar las katanas

-¿Katanas?-pregunte

Sí, tengo entendido que antes vivió en Japón o algún lugar de por haya… alguien de esos lares debió haberle enseñado. Usa tres y podría decirse que es el único luchador oficial del grupo, aunque todos sabemos defendernos, siempre anda con Luffy se llevan muy bien lo único malo es que tiende a perderse mucho Jajaja- empezó a reírse un poco- es digamos que el Guardaespaldas personal de Luffy, un experto en el manejo de las Katanas, Un cazador imparable y un bebedor compulsivo- sonrió- también es alguien muy leal.

-Alguien leal….-murmure… yo jamás he conocido a alguien leal

-Si… y bueno nuestro Capitán como todos le dicen es Luffy…-su cara se ilumino al decir el nombre y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosa, la mire entrecerrando los ojos- el… bueno…es un poco tonto la verdad…. Literalmente no tiene sentido común se emociona con cosas misteriosas según el, pero es tremendamente fuerte sabe lo que son los amigos mejor que nadie y es capaz de dar la vida por cualquiera de nosotros, aunque claro nosotros también haríamos eso por el, le encanta la comida y si es carne mucho mejor, le gusta divertirse y pelear con gente fuerte…una vez vio un programa de piratas y quedo fascinado con el personaje principal desde entonces siempre dice que se convertirá en el Rey de los piratas, los chicos le siguen el juego y por eso le decimos capitán e incluso obligo a Franky a que le hiciera un barco, la verdad es que a mí me pareció muy tonto intente detenerlo, pero una vez que esta emocionado nada lo hará cambiar de opinión a veces puede ser muy egoísta pero tiene un enorme corazón, al final el barco nos ha servido en algunas ocasiones, pues nuestros territorios no son solo estos…. Algunas veces tenemos que ir a otros continentes… a deshacernos de la basura completa…

-Vaya… son un grupo…. Interesante

-Supongo que lo somos

-Estas enamorada del Capitán?- pregunte directamente y ella se sorprendió

-¿Qu-que?- se puso repentinamente nerviosa- por... por supuesto que no, que cosas dices?

-Esa fue la impresión que me diste….- sonreí apenas- además parece que el está muy apegado a ti- y era cierto en el corto tiempo en el que los observe me di cuenta de que el veía mucho a Nami, no solo eso, en la comida le robaba más a los chicos a ella casi no, si es tan egoísta con la comida como dicen entonces no debía hacer distinción no

-Como crees- dijo- Luffy es…. Él no tiene ningún interés en ese tipo de relaciones…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por… Por.. porque el ah estado rodeado de mujeres muy hermosas y nunca a dicho o hecho algo que nos diga que le gusta alguna

-Pues a mí me parece- comente- que mientras juega con los más jóvenes no deja de lanzarte miradas..

-¿Qué?- miro en dirección a Luffy pero este antes de que ella lo viese volteo a otro lado

-Parece que ambos se gustan- sonreí un poco más visiblemente- aunque son algo tímidos…

-No-No es lo que tú crees-intento negarlo.

-Ya veo…..-comente divertida

-Bu-bueno… yo… ya te conté de no-nosotros…- respiro profundamente varias veces hasta que su cara recobro un poco su color natural- ya sabes más o menos como es nuestra organización… pero dime… Tu… ¿Quién eres?- y en un primer momento me divirtió esa pregunta antes de darme cuenta del verdadero significado de esta y de que no sabía que responder a una pregunta tan simple… porque ¿Quién soy yo?... es una pregunta que siempre me he hecho y a la que aún no le encuentro respuesta.

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:** Hola... si lo se... ha pasado mucho tiempo y en verdad en verdad que lo lamento como no tienen idea me molesta mucho haber tardado tanto y me molesta aun mas saber que volveré a tardar en subir el próximo en verdad de ante mano les pido una disculpa y ojala que mi tardanza no les haya quitado las ganas de leer la historia... pero he tenido unos cuantos problemitas de inspiración ademas de que he tenido que fungir como enfermera y créanme no es nada fácil pero bueno eso no importa solo... espero les guste... y se animen a dejar un Review..._

_**Suave boligrafo:** Chico-san... Lamento haber subido un cap antes... me alegra que te gustara... creo que en este cap se vera un poco mas aclarado lo de su organizacion... y quiero pedirte disculpa por que mi otra historia tendrá que esperar un poquito mas para ser actualizada... estoy muy bloqueada ademas de que no he podido ponerme bien bien el el portátil... muchas cosas que hacer... pero bueno no importa... espero te guste el capitulo..._

_**Swety-chan :** Candy... oii espero que en este cap el embrollo se desembrolle?... jejej bueno espero te guste el capitulo y de nuevo lamento mucho la demora... te prometo que voy a tratar de apurarme en el otro cap._

_**Susii ZoRo:** Gracias... muchísimas Gracias enserio... repito...nuevamente... lamento la demora y espero que la historia te sigua gustando..._

_Bueno... Muchos besos... lectores... abrazos... o cualquier cosa que les guste jeje :3 espero les guste lo suficiente como para seguirla leyendo y si les gusta un poquitin mas... un Review me encantaría...oh... lo olvidaba... pero bueno ustedes ya saben no? lo del Disclaimer... los personajes conocidos... bueno míos no son... si lo fueran... mejor ni pensarlo... Nos leemos pronto... un saludo..._

**_Shamadi °w°_**


End file.
